


redemption救赎

by nori_0



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 黑帮暴徒x阿描写有私设剧情（结合官方剧情猜想）
Relationships: 吽阿
Kudos: 30





	redemption救赎

这是一场预计好的谋杀，几辆黑色轿车围堵在诊所门口，阿认得车上下来的头目，是父亲的病人。所谓的病人是指半夜出现在诊所，身上带着各种各样的枪伤和刀伤的人。他们没有名字，或者说，父亲从不向他们索要身份证件，也没有告诉过阿他们是谁，阿只知道，这是些不能出现在医院的人物。  
神奇的事情在于，即便是恶棍，也会对父亲毫不掩饰地表现出忌惮甚至恐惧。  
一开始的父亲，是人人皆知的良医，也是人人将他唾弃，使他不得不做一个不见天日的黑医。  
“你救不了任何人，父亲，你连自己都救不了。”阿这样告诉父亲，孩童眼中看到的东西往往去伪存真，但拦不住父亲一步步堕落，直至今天。  
“李老板，今天带了这么多人来照顾我的生意，”父亲以一贯的谄媚表情迎接“病人”，不过他自己也意识到来者不善，将阿藏在身后，小声道，“回你的房间，把门锁上，不管发生什么都不要出来。”  
阿被父亲的话吓到了，拔腿跑进房间，锁上门，躲进衣柜。  
“今天是来聊天的，放轻松，您的医术我们有目共睹……您能妙手回春，也能巧手夺魂，所以啊，“男人的声音停下了，”您的命，在场的所有人都巴不得亲手了结。”  
“您说笑了，我不过是个江湖医生，请坐，我去倒杯茶。”  
阿抱紧身体，不敢出声，他掏出手机，想拨出报警电话，但是就算警察来了又会怎样，说不定逮捕的是父亲而不是那些人。  
“不必了，”嘈杂的脚步声越来越近，最后停在阿的房间门口，“贵子聪颖可爱，我们都很想见见他，是身体不舒服吗？”  
父亲挡在门口，赔笑道，“小孩子不注意身体，感冒了，不能传染给各位。”  
“您不是名医吗，连感冒都治不好么？”  
“让你儿子出来，不然我们就把这里烧干净。”  
“少废话，拿枪过来！”  
不同的人情绪愈加激荡，阿听到枪上膛的声音，捂住嘴，一动不动。  
“各位冷静一下，我们出去谈吧，”仅凭一人挡不住十几个黑帮暴徒，他们推开可怜的医生，踹开房间门，阿被硬生生从衣柜里拉出。  
此刻的房间塞满穿黑西装的人，阿的父亲挤进房间，收起笑容，将阿护在身后，“他就是个傻孩子，有什么冲我来，他不知情。”  
然而那些人并不是这么想的，他们打量阿的眼神过于露骨，就连阿都觉得他们另有所指。  
“上次您给我的配方……效果奇佳，”其中一人提着一小袋药片，“不过，副作用似乎有点明显啊，大夫。”  
阿的父亲支支吾吾，“可能是我调错配方了，可以重新做一份给您。”  
“不必麻烦您了，我在想，也许是我的人过敏了，”那人说着，视线集中在阿身上，“让他试试这药，要是没问题，我们立刻离开。”  
"我来就好，他身体弱，经不起折腾，是药三分毒，”阿的父亲阻拦那人，周围的人纷纷掏出手枪，指着他。  
阿从父亲身后走出，接过药片，“如果我试药，你们就会离开对吧。”  
“是的，小可爱。”  
阿不顾父亲的阻拦，吞下药片，起初没任何异样，但很快，身体发热，阿有点站不住脚。  
“大夫，看来这药是有点问题，”那人舔了舔嘴唇，“不如我们坐下谈谈，让小孩先休息。”  
领头人和父亲出了房间，但剩下的人没有。阿觉得有点晕乎，坐在床边。脸颊热得发烫，神使鬼差地，他蹭了蹭旁人的衣袖，然后拉着那人的手指。  
好冰。  
“药发力了，”周围的人轻声笑道。  
阿被放在床上，脱掉一个少年的衣物十分容易，许多只手肆意抚摸他的身体，稍大的手掌甚至能一手包住一侧胸口，毫不考虑力道，他们没有把阿当作孩子，用手指侵犯他的后穴，有人拉起他的尾巴，有人捉住他的手腕，脚也在他人的掌控之中。  
他不想让父亲担心，父亲已经有太多要应付的事情，但他害怕得要死，不知道接下来会发生什么，药物让他无力挣扎，坐以待毙。  
会死吗。  
显然没有这么简单。有人撬开他的嘴唇，强行顶入一根性器，另一个人捉住阿细小的手腕，让他握起另一根，两根在他的大腿内侧摩擦，弄脏了黑色皮毛。口中喷满的液体对少年来说腥臭难忍，一经拔出，液体从嘴边流出，不过嘴边的毛发和液体颜色相近，减少了原本的色情感。  
于是下一个人从他口中抽出时，故意射在阿的刘海上，此时的阿身上已遍布精水，凡是能触摸到的位置，都有性器在不断摩擦。这些人似乎争执许久，终于决定轮流侵占这具弱小的身体。  
阿被冲昏了头脑，直到有人将他翻了个身按在床上，他才清醒些许，然而嘴被再次堵上，身后的人拉起他的腰肢，让他臀朝上，性器自上而入，直顶深处，全然不在乎这是一个未经人事的少年。  
这般粗暴，自然会见血，身下殷红一片。阿双手撑在两侧，头被按在一人的胯下，侵犯还在继续，屋外的人未曾注意到这里发生了什么，谈话由药物转向更为严肃的话题。  
“解决方法很简单，您是毒医，替我毒死一个人，这次就能一笔勾销，”李老板放了张照片在桌上。不出意外，照片上是另一个帮派的头目，也曾光顾过诊所。  
阿的父亲逐渐觉得事情不对，“我每次调好药剂都会亲自试验，一定是哪里不对……我儿子他怎么样了。”他起身，被李老板拦住，“你不会想知道的。”  
这已经是第三个人，阿的下半身湿透，毛发顺贴地黏在皮肤上，随碰撞声音渐响。两人各立一侧，性器堵在阿毛茸茸的耳内，缓缓插动，用毛发做催情剂。阿的嘴没能空闲下来，又是一根，再是一根，堵得他上不来气，开始翻白眼。  
“别把他弄死了，老板要活口的。”  
阿总算能自由地呼吸，不自主的被顶得呻吟连连，频率越快声音越高昂，阿难以置信，但的的确确是自己的喉咙里发出的，稚嫩，甜腻，甚至有些淫靡。  
“求求你，停下，”这是他唯一能说出的完整话语，显得太过弱小，没人听得见，没人看的到。  
对哦。  
一直以来就没人听得见也没人看得到。  
他收声，看着自己的身体被翻折拉扯，床上散落些黑色毛发，大多是被粗暴地扯下的。  
“你们对他做了什么！”父亲的声音将思绪拉回，阿连掩住面孔的力气都没有，身体夹在成年男性中间，双腿早已适应被拉伸到平角的感觉，脚分别在两个人手中，手腕也是如此。  
“只是一点小礼物，关于药片我是撒了谎，”李老板拿出手机拍下这一幕，“刚才的事情，您再考虑一下，不然这张照片交给其他人……贵子可能得转学了。”  
“什……你们这些王八蛋！”阿的父亲抽出手枪对准李老板的脑袋，但他能做的，是眼睁睁看着自己的儿子在一群陌生男人中间哭着射精，阿含着泪，已经看不清父亲的表情，他宁愿如此，这样就不用面对令他作呕的现实。  
阿告诫过父亲，毒医这条路行不通，现在说这些已经晚了，这是阿第一次直面龙门最黑暗的世界，或许会是最后一次。他绝望地看向父亲，不期望能获得救赎，但至少，听到一句对不起。  
这是一场预谋的谋杀，李老板笃定了阿的父亲不会同意这次不平等交易，爆发的时刻便是他掏枪指着李老板的时刻。  
“大夫，我替手下给您赔不是，”李老板突然转怒为笑，“或许这次决定有些仓促。”他一声令下，黑衣人放下湿漉漉的阿，在老板身后集合。  
阿的父亲毫不犹豫奔向床上的阿，搂住他，阿从未见过父亲这样惊慌过，他体力耗尽，还在喘息中，本想回抱父亲，李老板手中的枪却对准了他们。  
阿想张口，提醒父亲，但太过疲惫，他抬手指向枪口的方向，父亲在不断安慰他，“没事了，没事了。”  
下一秒，子弹贯穿了阿的父亲，然后是第二枪，第三枪，第四枪，直到手枪弹夹清空。  
“把这里伪造成帮派火拼，”李老板把手枪扔在地上，“至于这个小鬼，做的干净一点。”  
极度恐惧堵住了阿的嘴，眼泪哭干了，思绪全被打乱，父亲的身体慢慢冰冷僵硬，他快要搂不住。他垂着脑袋，听所有人上膛，枪指着他的脑袋。  
阿没想到自己的人生会如此短暂，如果父亲不是医生，这一切就不会发生。说到底，只要人们互相伤害，医治只会让仇恨存续，不如让他们带着仇恨死去。  
“喂！看这边！”屋里出现了新的阵营，看上去是保安的人物，身材高大，是一个……白色的大狗狗？  
所有人的注意力被吸引，包括火力，那人几乎是飞奔，拦腰把阿扛起在肩上，用盾牌推出一条出路，门口不知什么时候停了一辆小货车，车门敞开，阿被丢了进去，白色大狗狗挤了进来，拉上车门，扬长而去。  
“对了，”驾驶座上的人回头，露出笑容，“ 我是老鲤，他是吽，我们接到你父亲的求救信号了。”  
“我父亲？”  
“我们是龙门的‘万事屋’，平时接一些棘手的任务，你父亲帮过我，所以留了紧急联系方式给他。”老鲤从后视镜中看到满身污渍的阿，大致猜到发生了什么，“你父亲的事我很抱歉，我们来晚了一步。”  
阿摇了摇头，没有说话。  
“对了，那些人，还会继续追杀你的，不如来我这边避风，”老鲤笑道，“这样的话，你需要一个新的名字。阿，怎么样。”  
阿。  
就像不断嘶吼求救但无人回应的他一样，倒有些贴切。  
“嗯。”阿靠着车窗，看着熟悉的建筑一点点倒退，消失。  
“等回家，先泡个热水澡吧。”吽试探地把手放在阿的头顶，果然，迎上了阿凶煞的眼神，和伺机而动的猎豹一样的眼神，他收回手，为了缓解尴尬，问，“想吃点什么，我厨艺还不错。”  
阿哽咽着，突然趴在吽的胸口，由抽泣变为流泪，最后放声大哭。  
这是第一次也是唯一一次，吽看到阿如此伤心。这时再抚摸他的脑袋，缓和了阿的哭声。  
”放心，我和老鲤会保护你的。”

洗过热水澡后，吽端了碗热乎乎的拉面，放在阿面前。  
”吃吧。”吽见他不信任，自己挑了一根下肚，“看吧没有毒。”  
阿半信半疑，拿起筷子，尝了一口。饿了太久，尤其是精心烹调的汤料，阿暴风吸入，咕嘟咕嘟喝光汤汁，满足地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“从今天起，我就是你的兄长，也可以说是监护人。”吽放了份文档在桌上，“这是你的第一份任务，不用着急，慢慢看，我等会来找你。”  
阿低着头，拉住吽的衣服，吽停住脚步问，“还有其他事吗？”  
“你不好奇刚才发生了什么吗。”阿努力把双眼藏在刘海后，这样吽就不会看到他在恐惧。  
“如果你不想提起，我不会勉强，毕竟那是糟糕至极的经历。”  
阿嘟囔着，“我想告诉你。”  
出于阿意料的是，吽低下头，眼神温柔，“那我会做一个倾听者。”  
两人坐在桌边，阿从父亲开始从医讲起，说他救治过什么人物，触犯了诸多法律，直至，被枪杀。吽以为阿会流泪，但阿意外地平静。  
“谢谢，”阿声音小到难以察觉。  
”这是我应该做的。”吽抱起他，将他安置在柔软温暖的床上，直到阿入睡才离开。  
老鲤在门口等着吽出来，轻声道，“你给他地址了吗。”  
“给了，不过他还没来得及看。”吽犹豫道，“真的要带他去罗德岛吗？”  
“过段时间再出发吧，等他渐渐适应这里的生活。”老鲤点了根烟，“注意保持和他的距离，他现在可分不清什么是友情，什么是亲情，什么是爱情。我见多了，这种可怜孩子，所以别表现得过分贴心，会让他产生误解。”  
吽没把这放在心上，他视阿作自己的弟弟，结果适得其反。在吽面前，阿会乖乖听话，在其他人面前，阿会完完全全封锁真正的自己，用毒药和恶作剧把人们拒之门外。这样的情况愈演愈烈，有人因此受伤，这正是阿想看到的。  
被我伤害，然后滚得越远越好。当然，走之前，我会给你注射一剂良药。  
罗德岛的干员深受其害，在吽面前投诉的人越来越多，直到吽难以应付。  
“阿，你有什么想告诉我吗？”这是吽的一贯开场白。  
“没，”阿摇头。  
“关于医疗技术的事情，我今天和医疗部的人谈过了。她们说你天赋炳然，但你不务正业，”吽拉住阿的手腕，好让他正视自己。  
“我没有不务正业，我讨厌医疗，你知道的，”阿声音变低，“我讨厌人们。”  
“大多数人没有恶意，相信我，”吽说着，搂住阿，“而且，你在拯救他人，这还不够伟大吗？你做的很棒，没有人能因此责备你 。”  
阿皱眉，瞪着他，“或许你和他们一样。你也想对我做那种事吗？”  
“什么……？”  
“如果是你……”阿咬着嘴唇，“我不会讨厌。”  
吽更迷糊了，左思右想，最后想明白阿指的是什么。他连连否认。他压根没有过这种想法，至少他是这样以为的，直到有一次在浴室撞到阿。  
纤细的手臂扶着墙壁，肩膀还未完全伸展成型，尾巴轻轻晃动，任凭水流倾泻，打湿他的耳朵，尾巴，整个身体。  
一旦产生的情愫要收起并不容易，吽开始做梦，与阿有关的总会让他血脉喷张，早上鼓着一大包醒来，只能靠冷水澡压抑下来。  
这是一个微不足道的小秘密，但吽不擅长撒谎，阿又擅长发觉小秘密，于是在一个清晨，吽刚睁开眼，便看到阿跨坐在自己腰上。  
“早上好，吽。”  
吽立刻意识到，他胯下的状况暴露在阿的视线中，“嗯，早，早上好，从我身上下来吧，阿。”  
“我不会告诉老鲤的，放心吧。”阿一脸认真，“你想做什么，现在是好机会。”  
吽试探性地将手探入阿的衣服下，向上撩起至脖颈的高度，阿顺从地低头咬住衣服，整个胸口暴露在吽的面前。看得出他很紧张，虽然他尽量表现的自如，胸口快速起伏，紧闭双眼，仍是少年的模样。  
“害怕吗？”吽的手已包住阿的臀，阿摇头，不想让吽停下，甚至用手指引吽的手剥下他的裤子，褪至膝盖处。阿的双臀大小太过可爱，以至于隔着吽的衣服被那根巨物吓了一跳。  
“还是算了，”吽有些后悔，但阿还在坚持，拉开吽的裤子，巨物弹出，顶在他的臀间，吽甚至没反应过来，就觉得一阵湿热，阿正抬腰用软穴摩擦，一点点吞入。  
“呜呜！嗯……！”阿支撑住身体，停住了，半截还未进入，他扶着吽的胸口，皱起眉。吽也不好受 ，不过进入比他想象得顺利太多，他本以为会叫苦不迭。  
“接下来交给我吧，”吽拉住阿的细腰，不敢太过用力，缓缓下压，直到两人的身体完全贴合，毛发交融在一起。  
阿支支吾吾，扣着吽的肩，他发誓不在任何人面前落泪，所以憋着眼泪，等体内的东西平静下来，然而这是不可能的。一开始阿还能控制自己的节奏，但很快，他的腰瘫软下去 ，主动权回到吽手中。  
腰部彻底酥麻，阿无法立着身体，只好趴在吽的胸口，手扯着些毛发，咬在嘴里的衣物也松开了。  
“咿！啊…呜呜……啊！嗯……”  
抽动也十分顺利，吽不禁问道，“你自己弄过这里了吗？”  
“嗯……嗯……用手指……唔……想让你……”阿已然难以说出完整话语，口齿不清地试图解释事情原委。  
“你做得很好了，”吽吻了吻阿的额头，“放松一点。”  
阿能做的也只是不继续扯着吽的毛，即便来之前用润滑剂扩张了后面，他依然觉得有些难受。继续深入恐怕会顶到胃部，吽随手摸到阿的小腹，异常坚硬，似乎是自己的根物在其中，只隔了一层皮毛。  
快感将糟糕的记忆一点点冲刷殆尽，用喜悦和满足替换可怖的回忆，让吽成为生命中最重要的人，也是这样，吽将阿从深渊中救起。  
两人手指紧扣，身体亲密无间，直到共达高潮。阿的身体变得松软，香甜，吽紧紧搂住，仿佛下一秒就会失去，紧紧地。


End file.
